1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monitoring a commercial system and, more particularly, to a system and method employing portable cards to monitor a commercial system.
2. Description of Related Art
Machines for providing articles or service to a consumer are known. Such machines include vending machines for dispensing merchandise, cash machines for dispensing cash, and various types of game machines that may dispense prizes. Such machines require maintenance from time to time, to replenish inventory, to collect from currency bins, or to repair. The cost of monitoring such machines, for timely maintenance of the machines, can be a substantial cost of doing business.